This invention relates to treatment of fluid in pipes to prevent corrosion, etc., specifically to a device employing externally mounted permanent magnets that generate an electrical current in fluid. The device may be used for potable fluids, process fluids, effluent fluids, heating and cooling waters, and hydrocarbon fuels, flowing in all commercial steel pipe.